Running into the Enemy's Arms (V2)
by Flying Dragonite
Summary: He can't trust his friends, His parents are officially ghost Nazi's, and his life has pretty much fallen to pieces within the last twelve hours. However there is one person who might be able to pick up the pieces, if Danny would only let him. (Adopted and continued with DeadlyDaisy's permission) *Currently editing old chapters; will be re-uploading them once they're complete*


**Author's Note: SO yeah I finally got around to writing for this story. I'm still in the process of editing the old chapters, so I'm just going to post these as I write them, and then once I get the editing all done; I'll go back in and move around the chapters so you have the whole story in one sitting. Also, I feel like this chapter was kind of awkward, mostly because I never write from Jazz's perspective. And because it's in First Person POV. I feel more comfortable writing in Third Person (though I guess you wouldn't know that from PPP but then again that was from my own OC that IS basically me so… eh). Anyways, if you have any suggestions for me I always welcome constructive criticism. Constructive is the key word there though. ^^**

**And remember as with all stories of mine; Flames will be used to make s'mores.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I LOOK like a guy to you? No? Then why do you think I am Butch Hartman? I NO OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Obviously; if I did Vlad and Danny would be Father/Son; Danny/Valerie would be the OTP; and Tucker would totally run off with Jazz! :D (head cannons are so fun, aren't they?)**

**Also Disclaimer: The ** parts are DeadlyDaisy's Bits and Pieces leftover from before she had to quit the story. Just so you know; those parts aren't mine. ^^**

Chapter 53: If Looks Could Kill…

JAZZ POV

The week after I talked to Danny in the limo was … well, rather awful to be honest. Vlad was treating me with cold contempt and superiority. It didn't really bother me personally, after all, what do I care about how the fruitloop felt about me. It was more awkward, and kind of intimidating after a while. What was worse was what I noticed between Danny and Vlad.

I had awoken the next day to a feeling of intense awkwardness hanging in the castle. At breakfast, Danny looked completely exhausted, like he hadn't gotten any sleep, and Vlad was acting… well, like Vlad. Every once in a while, Danny would open his mouth to say something, then lose his nerve and go back to staring at his breakfast with an embarrassed look on his face. Vlad acted like he didn't notice a thing, but I barely caught him looking at Danny with a shadow behind his eyes, and a sharp frown tugging at his lips before it disappeared, leaving me to wonder if I'd actually seen it or if it were a figment of my imagination.

**I knew I shouldn't have left Danny to talk to Vlad alone. Of course I had thought they would be having a warm fuzzy moment, and I know how both Danny and Vlad are about preserving their manly pride or whatever, so I thought it would be better if I didn't tag along to play mediator. But of course something had gone horribly wrong, and now nobody would talk to me. Danny, or Vlad. I was being given the silent treatment on all sides because apparently, whatever happened when I wasn't there is all my fault.

Ever since Danny talked to Vlad and told him… well, something. Obviously things have been misinterpreted to cause this whole mess. But ever since Vlad and Danny had their little talk, the anxiety between the two is absolutely awful. Whatever is going on between the two is a hundred times worse than what was going on before.

Where before Danny had gone out of his way to avoid Vlad and try not to make eye contact, it seemed that now that was all that Danny wanted. Over the past three days he had trailed around after Vlad like a lost puppy, always looking for conversation, always looking for approval. He did everything in his power to get Vlad's attention. He stopped wearing converse and jeans all together and now constantly wears a button-down tucked in with dress pants and dress shoes. He comes down every morning with a tie and he looks to Vlad, almost begging with his eyes, before he asks if he's tied the knot the right way. Vlad only replies with a short 'Yes'. He comes home from school and he immediately does all of his homework before he goes to ask Vlad if he needs any help with anything. Vlad always says 'No.' He waits patiently for eight o'clock to roll around before he asks Vlad if he would help him train. Vlad always says, "Maybe tomorrow Daniel. I'm rather tired this evening." Every morning, without fail, Danny asks about what Vlad is reading in the paper or some significant current event and Vlad cuts off conversation before it can even start.**

Danny was trying to get Vlad's attention; his approval even. At dinner, he would find things to talk about that happened during school, always looking to Vlad with a sort of puppy-dog expression. I don't know if it was as obvious to Vlad as it was to me that Danny was looking to him for some sign of approval or praise; but if it was, Vlad made no sign of it.

Vlad would usually plaster on an accepting smile of some sort, but it was obvious that it wasn't genuine, and I knew Danny could tell as well, because he would always shrink in a little on himself, but he kept up the façade too. Sometimes, when Vlad thought no one was looking, I would see him glance at Danny, and his eyes were always so disappointed and sorrowful.

A part of me wanted to leave them alone to fix whatever was going on by themselves, but a much larger part, the protective sister part, was terrified that leaving them alone like this would only make things much worse.

I was currently sitting at the dinner table with the both of them, and that awkwardness was still hanging around; so thick I could have probably cut it with my butter knife had I been so inclined. I was wracking my brain to think of some activity I could promote to get them to actually start talking again instead of this weird dancing around they were doing.

Despite Vlad's determination to head off any attempts Danny was making to train with him, I still thought that a training session was the best way to get them to start talking. The only problem was, Vlad really didn't want to train Danny at the moment. But I knew that he wouldn't leave Danny and me alone together again, so I formulated a plan.

I coughed lightly to get Danny's attention. He dragged his gaze away from the food that he was more playing with than eating, and I could feel Vlad's cold eyes on me as well. "So Danny, y-you said that Vlad was training you in your ghost powers, right?" I asked, trying to be casual.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, he has. Why?" his eyes were questioning. I could also feel the weight of Vlad's cold glare upon me, daring me to continue. Well, I never did back down from a dare –at least not one made by the fruitloop. I continued on recklessly despite the icy chill working its way down my spine.

"After dinner do you think you could show me what he's been teaching you?" I asked, genuine curiosity in my tone. It was always fascinating and pretty cool to see Danny's powers, and I _was_ interested to see what Vlad had been teaching him. Vlad's glare intensified, but Danny didn't seem to notice, shrugging his shoulders disinterestedly.

"Sure, I guess," he replied before going back to staring at his dinner.

Vlad cleared his throat, the glare that was directed at me disappearing as Danny looked up expectantly, a gleam of hope clear on his face. "If you are going to be showing Jasmine your powers, Daniel; I insist on being there to make sure nothing goes wrong," he said, throwing a pointed look at me.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"That sounds great Vlad; you can come with us. I'm sure Danny won't mind," I said flippantly. I was determined to get the two numbskulls to talk through their feelings if it killed me! Which, by the glare Vlad was now giving me, might actually do so. "And since you'll just be watching; I'm sure there won't be any unnecessary strain on you to make you so tired," I added pointedly as Vlad opened his mouth to rebut my statement.

Vlad sent me another glare, but I didn't care. Danny was my little brother and I was going to take care of him whether Vlad wanted me to or not. And if that meant risking Plasmius' ire, then by God I was going to risk it! Now we just had to get through the rest of this dinner, then maybe I could finally get them to talk normally again.

**Author's Note: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I feel like everyone's so out of character. Next chapter will be the training chapter, but from Vlad's view because I feel more comfortable writing from his POV. Maybe everyone won't seem so OOC that way. Meh. Tell me what you think, please!**


End file.
